


MALIA TATE ▹ the originals

by fandomlover727



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Awesome Malia Tate, BAMF Malia Tate, Beta Malia Tate, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Confused Malia Tate, Coyote Malia Tate, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Feels, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Malia Tate is Pregnant, Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia Tate is a Tate, New Orleans, One Night Stands, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Partner Betrayal, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Pregnant Malia Tate, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Malia Tate, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Season/Series 01, Supernatural Elements, Teen Wolf AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Wolf Derek Hale, fandomlover727
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: MALIA TATE| "i don't know how to be a parent. besides, coyotes eat their young".After having a one-night-stand with the evil hybrid, Malia Tate becomes unexpectedly pregnant. She then becomes the target of all Mikaelson enemies, including the witches of NOLA who want to use Malia as blackmail to get Klaus Mikaelson to help them overthrow Marcel as the king of the city.





	1. DISCLAIMER AND SUMMARY

**_DISCLAIMER & SUMMARY_ **   
_ "i want my family back".  _

**ALPHA TALIA HALE**  tried to give Malia the best life she could. As her aunt, Talia chose to make the decision to send Malia off to a new family to keep her safe.

Her biological mother, Corrine aka the Desert Wolf, wanted to kill her. Corrine wasn't that strong of a coyote to begin with and had lost most of her power when Malia was born. She wanted to murder Malia, this scared Talia enough to fake Malia's death and give her to a nice, human family.

Talia felt guilty when she ended up taking the memory from her younger brother, the biological father of the newborn baby girl. He, although usually immature, had seemed genuinely happy when he found out he was going to be a father. When she took that away from his memory, he became the mischievous boy again who felt like a piece of him was missing.

Malia was clueless her entire life. She grew up at the Tate's family ranch with two loving(adoptive) parents as well as a younger sister later on.

Everything was going good until one night on a full moon when she was only nine years old, Malia and her mother got into an argument. Malia has grown to be stubborn and a bit impulsive, spitting out the words "I wish you were all dead" As an angry kid.

Unfortunately, Corrine used this time to become a master with using firearms and other weapons and decided to go after her once she found out Malia was indeed alive.

Corrine stood in the middle of the road, shooting at the car they were in. She didn't happen to check if she was successful.

Through the trauma from watching all this happen adding to the full moon, Malia accidentally transitioned into a werecoyote and accidentally killed her already dying sister and mother.

Malia lived in the preserve in her coyote form for about eight years until Stiles and Scott found her and made her turn back. She was adopted into the McCall pack after Stiles told them how they met in Eichen House when he was battling the Nogitsune in his mind.

Being back in her human form was hectic, the girl often wished she was still in her coyote form. The McCall pack dealt with a lot of shit. Assassins and Deadpool's, berserkers, her insane biological parents, a pack of Chimeras, and even the Beast.

The person she seemed to be the closest to was a girl named Hayley Marshall. She was a different kind of werewolf, a species tied more to magic than there's. She was adopted too, she never knew her biological parents and her adoptive parents kicked her out when she triggered her curse. 

During this time, Malia and Stiles started dating also. They were together for two years. Malia was naive, she didn't understand much about relationships other than the Disney movies she and Kylie watched as kids, or the countless coyotes she fought that were trying to mate with her. 

She was too ignorant to tell how Stiles felt about Lydia, how he was in love with the strawberry blonde despite the fact that he was dating the werecoyote.

When Malia was nineteen, she walked in on her boyfriend semi-naked along with her friend Lydia Martin, making out and about to have sex. Malia felt betrayed. She had trusted Stiles and Lydia, she thought they actually cared about her. They were the original non-werewolves of the pack that tried so hard to help her adjust to being human again. How was she supposed to feel?

Malia did what any normal person in her situation would do, she proceeded to go to the nearest bar with her fake ID in hand.

She wasn't trying to find someone to sleep with, all she wanted was a damn drink and to pretend like she could actually get drunk. She ended up meeting a strange man who called himself Klaus. They had a one night stand, that's all it was to both of them.

A few months later, while in New Orleans to held Hayley find out about her biological family, she was taken by the French Quarter witches who wanted to use her as leverage against the Mikaelson family. She, as it turns out, had gotten pregnant with the child of the Original Hybrid.

Malia Tate was now roped into the middle of a war between the witches, vampires, and Mikaelson family.

It seems as if Malia truly does have bad luck.  
  
  
  
  


**_ DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Originals or Teen Wolf. All rights go to Julie Plec and Jeff Davis(as well as all the other creators). I only own the AU parts that aren't canon. Also, all rights to the creators of any gifs and music used within this story. _ **

 


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia Tate and her best friend Hayley Marshall venture to New Orleans in search of Hayley's biological family, only to reach a dramatic turn when something is revealed that not even Malia herself knew about.

UNNAMED BAR, BEACON HILLS:

The pleas from her ex-boyfriend rattled through Malia Tate's mind and she took a shot of Captain. She knew she couldn't get drunk but she would do practically anything to occupy her from the fact that her boyfriend was cheating on her with one of her good friends.

_"It's not what it looks like......"._

Malia scoffed out loud at the memory, motioning towards the bartender to get her another drink as she sat in the nearly empty bar. Hayley wasn't answering her phone, she was hanging out with Scott and Isaac since Isaac just got back from France. Kira was out of town with her parents. Derek was with Braeden. She was on her own.

"You seemed stressed, love" Malia's head whipped around to see an attractive man sitting next to her, putting his own drinks up to his lips.

Malia couldn't deny it, he was extremely hot. He looked older than her, but she was nineteen, legal status. And after the betrayal she received from her own anchor, she deserved to have fun.

THE NEXT DAY:

Waking up in a strangers bed at a fancy hotel, Malia quickly got dressed and tried not to wake the man that she learned was named Klaus.

The werecoyote got dressed, checking her phone to see a text from Hayley that showed Hayley's birthmark, Malia was leaving in a day to go see a friend of the Hale's in another Californian town to see if they knew anything about it.

"Going so soon, Little Wolf?" Malia rolled her eyes, failing to hide the tiniest hint of a smile curling on her lips at the ridiculous nickname. "I'm a werecoyote" She corrected, remembering the talk that she had with Klaus about who and what they are.

"That mark, I've seen it before," Klaus said, looking at Malia's phone as the girl put it down to lace up her boots. "It's my friend's, I'm going to meet with some people that might know about it" Malia dismisses his comment.

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline, a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana" Malia shot him a glare. "Don't you dare lie to me, not about this. I'm not gonna let you install false hope for my best friend" Malia snarled, flashing her blue coyote eyes in warning.

"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred" Malia sat on the bed, looking Klaus straight in his eyes. "Tell me".

ONE MONTH LATER, LAFAYETTE CEMETERY(NEW ORLEANS):

Malia regrets listening to Klaus because now she's being held hostage by a group of witches who told her she's pregnant with the Original Hybrid's baby. She refused to believe it, she refused to believe that she was now going to be a mom. Considering she didn't have the best luck with mom's, she was utterly scared to become one.

Malia impatiently sat where she was being held hostage, a few witches acting like guards, annoying them with her constant leg bouncing. They refused to show her where Hayley was and threatened to kill her if Malia did something to them.

"Come on, wolf. Sophie wants you" The witches went to grab Malia, the werecoyote struggled but was dragged out by the witches to where Sophie and a man in a suit were.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat, glowing her eyes threateningly. "Give is a moment, please".

MAUSOLEUM:

The witches let them go in the mausoleum by themselves, the only way they could get some privacy. Malia sat down on the bench while Elijah stood. "So, have they been holding you here against your will?" Elijah questioned, staring at the beautiful werecoyote in curiosity.

"They kidnapped me and my friend from a bar and did some weird witchy-woo magic tricks and told me I was pregnant. It should be impossible, right? Your brother Kaleb's—" Elijah cut the girl off, a smile finding it's way onto his face. "Klaus" He corrected, amused that the girl couldn't remember his younger brother's name.

"Right. Anyway, he's a vampire! He's dead! He can't have babies, right?" Malia exclaimed. "Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may" Elijah extended his hand towards Malia, making her flinch away and growl at the man in the suit.

"Relax" Elijah sat down next to Malia. "If you open your mind to me, I can show you" Malia reluctantly did so, closing her eyes as Elijah put his hands on the sides of her head.

"In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now".

_A young and human Rebekah Mikaelson giggled, looking over at the youngest Mikaelson with a smile. "Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah and Henrik ran over to where Elijah and Klaus were sword fighting._

"Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy. That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat".

_Klaus stumbled out of the forest, carrying the deceased corpse of the youngest Mikaelson in his arms. "Mother!" Klaus screamed in pain as he set the body of Henrik Mikaelson onto the ground. The boy had been clawed at the chest. Rebekah had her arms around her older brother as they both wept._

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger".

_Mikael, the sibling's father, cut the wrist of a village girl with his knife. "Drink!" He ordered, shoving Rebekah towards the blood dripping down the girl's forearm as he forced her to drink it._

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus".

_Elijah showed Malia Klaus' first kill, how he drained a human dry._

"When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was _"._

_Klaus' bones started breaking loudly, he screamed in pain as it continued._

_"Niklaus!" Elijah ran towards his brother in fear of what may have happened. "What is happening to me?" Mikael appeared right behind Elijah, holding him back from helping his younger brother._

_"Don't!" The Viking hissed at his son. "Father! It hurts!" Klaus cried, his eyes turned into the signature werewolf eyes as he also sported veins beneath them. "He's a beast, an abomination!"_

"He wasn't just a vampire" Malia realized what he meant. "He was also a werewolf. That's the kind my friend is, she didn't activate the curse until she killed someone by accident" Malia realized, frowning. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like your friend".

_Esther, their mother, stood in front of a fire as she cast a spell._

"Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self".

_Mikael bound Klaus to a wooden cross, Klaus' werewolf side started growling as he did so. "Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael spat, trying to hold him back. "Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Klaus begged for what seems to be the last time for a thousand years. "Do it now, boy! Now!" And Elijah did so, the action haunting him for the rest of his immortal life. And while he did, Klaus spoke two words to his brother. "Hang me"._

Malia shuddered at the brutal memories Elijah had shown her. "Your dad's a dick like mine" Elijah chuckled in response to the girl's words.

"I'm Malia, you should probably know my name since you just shared the story of your brother's life, who I slept with in spite of my ex-boyfriend cheating on me with my friend, classy" Elijah smiled at the werecoyote in amazement, wondering how his brother could actually attract a strong and powerful woman like her.

"I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand when our father hunted him" Elijah stood up. "Hunted us for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy" Elijah shook his head. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps you and this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself" The sweet moment was ruined when Sophie Deveraux entered the room.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help" She interrupted, ignoring the deathly glare she was receiving from Malia as Elijah stood in front of her, not trusting Sophie.

"What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman and her friend?" Malia snarled lowly at the witch.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming" Malia couldn't help but snort to herself, thinking the witch was insane to believe that they would be able to manipulate the big-bad hybrid with his former one-night stand who was pregnant. After all, she wouldn't care if she were him.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah reminded her. "That's why I brought you here" Elijah slightly tilted his head to the side, curious to see what words the ignorant witch would spew out.

"Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome the daughter of a Hale and the Desert Wolf, her tribrid baby, and her werewolf best friend to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Orignal family" Now both Elijah and Malia were shooting glares at Sophie, Malia instinctively clutched her flat stomach that would soon start growing because of the baby.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail" Sophie clenched her jaw. "As I said, I'm desperate" There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. " Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah looked over at Malia. "Give the girl her friend to keep her company" He ordered before leaving.

Two witches escorted Hayley out to where Malia waited, the two hugging instantly as Malia checked over her pack member in fear that she was hurt, Hayley did the same to her. "You're pregnant with the Original Hybrid's baby?" Malia nodded. "I should've never dragged you out here to help me" Malia shook her head. "Stop feeling guilty, it reeks".

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY:

Elijah, after finding his brother, convinced him to go to the cemetery where he said the one conspiring against him would be. They entered one of the mausolea where Sophie was waiting. "Sophie Deveraux. What is this?" Klaus questioned. "He's all yours, proceed," Elijah told her.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus" Klaus smirked at these words in pride. "We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him, and you're gonna help me" Klaus only smiled in false amusement, looking over at his older brother.

"This is why you brought me here?" Klaus looked back at Sophie. "Hear her out" Klaus put up a finger towards Elijah as if he was silencing him. "I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what madness is this?" The three turned when they heard footsteps coming towards them, a certain werecoyote accompanied by her werewolf friend were dragged in by some witches.

"Malia?" Klaus mumbled, the memory of the two still in his mind. "You need to listen to them, Keith" Hayley nudged her. "Klaus" Malia brushed her off. Klaus laughed at the attempt Sophie made to try and control him.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fueled, one-night stand" He looked over at Malia. "No offense, sweetheart" Malia shrugged, not really caring about his words considering she thought of him in the same way. "...means a thing to me" Klaus didn't stop looking at Malia, though. He found her attractive, intriguing. He could tell that something had changed, but he couldn't sense what it was.

"Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town" Klaus turned back towards Sophie. "But as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant" All amusement drained from Klaus' face.

"What are you saying?" Klaus hissed out. "Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child".

***

"No, it's impossible" Klaus denied. "I said the same thing myself" Elijah tried to calm his brother. "This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate" Klaus denied, not even wanting to believe that there was a possibility that he was going to be a dad.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes" Klaus grew angrier, turning towards Malia. "You've been with someone else, admit it!" Instead of cowering like most, Malia challenged him by flashing her coyote eyes, Hayley doing it also in instinct of protecting her pack, her family.

"I've wasted days being held hostage in this freakin' swamp because they think I'm carrying some miracle child! Why would I lie" She growled, holding onto Hayley's arm to keep her from losing control.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them" Malia, Hayley, and Elijah were alarmed by Sophie's words. "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Malia won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" This upset everyone except for Klaus, who was still in denial.

"Excuse me, witch-bitch?" Malia snapped. "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself" Elijah butted in, not wanting to lose Malia or the child. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules" Elijah's eyes fell to his brother to see his reaction.

"How dare you command me,  _threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies" Klaus stormed out, clearly pissed. "No one touches either girl, I'll fix this".

MAUSOLEUM, LATER:

Malia and Hayley were off to the side while Sophie was trying to convince the other witches that what she was doing would help them. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done" Sophie tried to justify. "And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" The elder witch, Agnes, questioned the much younger witch. "These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals" Sophie still wasn't convincing them.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes argued. "She can't" All eyes flew over towards Elijah who had returned. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question. What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" Elijah had reached the middle of the room, eyeing the woman threateningly.

Sophie walked over and grabbed a needle from the side of the room, emerging back to her original spot before poking her finger harshly. "Ow!" Elijah's eyes widened when he heard the noise, looking over to see Malia bleeding from the exact finger Sophie Deveaux's poked herself on. Malia started healing almost instantly, but that didn't matter. "What the hell?"

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Malia. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Malia, or worse, to ensure that I have your attention, I will" Sophie exclaimed.

Elijah took a step forward, looking at her with slight amusement. "You would dare threaten an Original?" Sophie shook her head. "I have nothing to lose" The amusement wiped from Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind".

MIKAELSON PLANTATION MANSION, NEXT DAY:

Elijah, thankfully, had gotten his brother to change his mind and receive the girls. They chose the old Plantation Mansion as their hideaway. Hayley had gone to fix up the bedrooms for them, leaving Malia and Elijah alone in the living area.

Malia saw what looked like a crib covered in a sheet. Curiosity ensued, she lifted the sheet up only for the dust to fly everywhere which made her cough and scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Are you alright?" Elijah was instantly at her side as Malia's coughing toned down until it was over with. "Yeah, 'mm fine. This place is just super old, not as old as you, but super old" Elijah smiled slightly, never failing to be amused by the werecoyotes words.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home" Malia smiled appreciatively at his words, finding Elijah way more nice that Klaus.

"So I'm curious...in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?" Malia didn't understand what he meant. "About carrying the child of the psychotic hybrid?" Elijah shook his head. "About being a mother" Malia frowned, not really knowing how she felt.

"My biological mother tried to kill me because I stole some of her power when I was born. I accidentally caused a car crash that got my adoptive mother and sister killed on a full moon. My biological father is a serial killer who came back from the dead and my adoptive father put me in a mental hospital. I don't know how to be a parent. Besides, coyotes eat their young" Elijah looked at her sympathetically.

"I will always protect you and your friend, Malia. You have my word" Elijah promised. It was then when Klaus entered the room, purposefully wanting to ruin the moment happening between Malia and Elijah.

"And the noble Elijah always keeps his word" Klaus then sent a smirk to Malia in greetings. "Is it done, Kooper?" Klaus' smirk stayed. "As a matter of fact, yes. Elijah's underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches" Klaus set his gaze towards his elder brother.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Malia and Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why".


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah Mikaelson shows up at the plantation mansion, giving Malia and Hayley a new perspective on both Klaus and Elijah as well as what could possibly be in store. Hayley makes a decision that hurts her relationship with Malia.

  
MIKAELSON PLANTATION MANSION:

It had been who-knows-how-long since they last saw Elijah Mikaelson, the man who left and backed out on his promise. Something didn't seem right to Malia, but she just assumed it was because she genuinely thought she could trust Elijah, but he had vanished and proved her wrong just like so many others had in her life.

The two girls were lounging in Malia's bedroom when they heard the front door open and the voice of a female bouncing off the walls, the girl sounding incredibly annoyed.

"What the hell?" Malia whispered, turning to her friend in confusion before getting up. Hayley grabbed a fire-poker while Malia flicked out her claws, holding back a growl as they went to investigate and defend themselves against the stranger in the mansion.

When the two reached the top of the grand staircase, they noticed a blonde haired girl at the bottom. Her scent showed Malia that she was a vampire, but not a normal one. Her scent was more like Elijah's.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde whipped around to see the werewolf and werecoyote at the top. "Oh, you must be the maids. My bags are in the car, get them, will you?" Malia flashed her werecoyote blue eyes.

It didn't startle her like it did most, it only made her smirk wickedly. "Right, you're the werecoyote girl my brother, Klaus knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Malia, isn't it? And you're her werewolf friend, Hayley?" Hayley nodded, lowering the fire-poker when she realized this must be Rebekah.

"You have your brother's manners" Hayley spoke dryly. "And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" Rebekah questioned, eyes moving between both girls as she waited for a response.

"He left" Malia answered bluntly. "What do you mean he left?" Rebekah's voice rose in denial. "He left. He promised he would keep me safe and blah, blah blah.....he backed out" Malia finished, uninterested in talking to the sister of Klaus and Elijah at the moment.

"Elijah doesn't break promises, Malia. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" Rebekah screeched, making Malia wince due to her semi-sensitive hearing.

Klaus entered the room, opening the doors dramatically as he did so. "Enough with all the shouting, little sister" He stopped walking, shooting his sister a knowing look. "I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?" Klaus knew his little sister all too well. 

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends" Rebekah mocked.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you" Rebekah held back a scoff at her brother's antics.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" Rebekah questioned. "Perhaps he's on holiday...or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I" Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave, turned around toward her brother as the memories flooded through both Mikaelson's.

"I remember everything. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy" Then the two recalled how Klaus killed Emil, the one Rebekah loved, as he always did. Very few of Rebekah's lovers have survived.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you" Malia wrapped her arms around her slight bump, feeling uncomfortable as she listened to the siblings' argument. "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now, where is Elijah?" Klaus's phone buzzed. The hybrid looked at the message before getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah snarked at her older brother. "It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel" Rebekah frowned at the mention of her ex.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together" Malia wrinkled her nose as the scent of Rebekah's hate for Marcel and/or Klaus became intensely bitter.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today" Klaus walked to the door, paused, and looking back for a moment.

"Oh, and welcome home, little sister" He finished, leaving and shutting the doors behind him dramatically.

Rebekah stood there for a moment, contemplating his words before turning to face the only other two currently at the mansion. "You, coyote girl and her pet wolf. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping" Hayley growled at Rebekah's words but stilled followed her along with Malia.

"The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite" They arrived at a room filled with cobwebs and coffins. "How original" Malia scoffed before looking over at Rebekah. "What, so you think he killed Elijah?" Rebekah laughed.

"We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us" Her expression became dark as she continued. "He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine" Rebekah gestured towards the coffin she was oh-so-familiar with.

"He keeps your coffin on standby" Hayley shifted closer to Malia. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here—he must've stashed him elsewhere" Malia wrapped her arms around her mostly flat stomach.

"I feel sick" Malia groaned, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. "Welcome to the family, love" Rebekah commented before turning to Hayley. "You should've taken your friend and ran the second you realized Elijah was gone" Rebekah sounded like she was scolding the werewolf.

"Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on her. As long as Malia's carrying this baby, she can't leave unless she wants to die" Rebekah frowned, looking over to see that Malia ditched the two in boredom.

"Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you two the second Malia gives birth. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex, take your pregnant friend, and run".

LATER:

While everyone was out-and-about, Malia was forced to stay at the mansion in fear of anyone hurting her or finding out that she was associated with the Mikaelson's. Though, Malia saw this as unfair considering Hayley left and she had to stay behind.

The boredom was getting to her, so she started writing down name ideas, just something to keep her from(temporarily) killing Klaus or Rebekah as soon as they walked in for leaving her home alone.

As she was halfway into the list, she heard yelling downstairs. So, being extremely curious, she made her way downstairs.

"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!" Malia recognized the voice yelling was Klaus's.

"Leave her alone!" Rebekah stood in front of the werewolf in defense, nobody had noticed that Malia was watching in the shadows.

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery!" Klaus instinctively grabbed the werewolf by the throat and violently shoved her against the wall at the thought of almost losing his own child.

Despite being in shock at her best friend's words, Malia growled in protectiveness over her pack member, flashing her blue eyes dangerously as she used her enhanced strength to throw Klaus off of her best friend.

Without thinking, Klaus went to attack before Rebekah held him back. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake!" Malia shot a glare at Hayley and Klaus before leaving the room feeling betrayed by her own best friend, her family.


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to rescue Elijah has taken off. Meanwhile, Malia finds out more about what is growing inside of her womb.

MIKAELSON MANSION:

Malia Tate was nothing like her biological parents. That was something the werecoyote constantly had to remind herself as she cradled her barely showing baby bump. The baby inside her womb was the only thing Malia felt like she had left at the moment.

Sure she had Hayley, but the possibility of her leaving was always unknown. Rebekah said that she was leaving as soon as they found Elijah. Klaus was always unknown. And Elijah—she had no idea if they would even get him back. And don't get her started on the people back home.

Malia had been communicating with her cousin Derek Hals recently, the werewolf was planning to come to visit New Orleans soon to help keep her company and protect the newest Hale. Derek just had to find a way to leave Beacon Hills without the pack getting suspicious. After all, he didn't want them to know that Malia was pregnant, who knows how they would react.

Malia heard voices coming from the foyer, loud and unnecessary for the volume that they were at. The werecoyote recognized it was Rebekah and Klaus shouting at each other, so she followed the sound to make sure either sibling wouldn't severely hurt the other or, more importantly, the furniture.

"I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werecoyote carrying your hybrid bun in her oven" Malia couldn't help but smile slightly at Rebekah's words before entering the room.

"I want to know the plan" Malia spoke up, gaining the two Mikaelson siblings full attention. "Well, that depends what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?" Klaus mocked his sister.

Rebekah grabbed a pencil from the desk and used her vampire speed to through it at her brother. If it weren't for his hybrid speed, he would've gotten hit. But of course, he caught it with little effort as if he had expected it.

Malia didn't react to them. "The plan to rescue your older brother Elijah. The one that you literally stabbed in the back" Klaus smirked. "In the front, if we're being specific" He corrected smugly.

"The plan, what is it? You gave him to your mortal enemy, we're getting him back" Malia folded her arms over her chest, giving them the signature Hale look that she inherited.

"Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy—he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly—" Klaus turned to face his sister. "Sister, please" He gestured.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back" Rebekah piped up. "That's it? Seriously?" Rebekah scoffed, a tiny smile contradicting it. "Please, love. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical" Klaus didn't find this offensive, he took his sister's words with pride.

"And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B" Malia tilted her head to the side slightly, staring at Klaus with curiosity. "What's plan B?" Klaus' smirk was the widest she had ever seen.

"War".

LATER:

While Klaus and Rebekah were at Marcel's party and Hayley was helping Sophie, Malia was left to her own accords at the mansion.

The girl got bored and decided to venture outside. As she walked by the pool, she picked up a scent that was much like Hayley's and her wolves type of scent.

The werecoyote whipped around to see a wolf standing right behind her. Not a normal wolf, a werewolf like Hayley. It wasn't even a full moon, why were they phased?

The wolves eyes glowed yellow which made Malia glow her blue werecoyote eyes instinctively. Before Malia could do anything about it, however, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

The werecoyote turned and growled lowly, her eyes still glowing. "You're not supposed to be out here" Malia glared at the woman. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped, only making the witch smile.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends" Although Malia stopped glowing her eyes, she was still tense with hatred of the witches in New Orleans.

"You're a witch" Malia's natural instinct was to phase into her coyote form and run with the wolf, run far away. But she couldn't, she had to stay in case the witch wanted to hurt the Mikaelson family. Somebody would have to defeat her if she was.

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out," Sabine noticed the werewolf that looked as if it was about to rip her throat out. Sophie pointed at it, making Malia turn around to see that the werewolf had moved slightly near her in a protective stance.

"You know, it's drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf, and part coyote. You and Klaus made something special" Malia scoffed slightly, hugging her tiny bump as she rolled her eyes at Sabine's words.

"You sound just like Elijah. See, he thinks this child is going to be the savior of his family, of his brother" Sabine rose her eyebrows. "But you don't think that..." Malia sighed. "I don't know a lot right now. But I do know that I won't let anything happen to my child" The corners of Sabine's lips curled up as she admired the Hale. She heard the stories of the werecoyote in the McCall pack, the one that drove on instinct and would leave everyone behind if she had to in order to survive. But this didn't seem like the same girl.

"You know, I can find out if your babies a boy or a girl if you want" Malia furrowed her eyebrows. "You can't use magic, Sabrina" Sabine laughed. "It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious".

MIKAELSON STUDY, EVEN LATER:

Malia had been messaging Derek on the computer when Klaus walked in the room. Klaus has a pretty rough day and was slightly glad that he had someone like Malia to come back to.

Malia stopped typing when she noticed Klaus had entered the room. She looked up at him, waiting for whatever news he was there to deliver.

"I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us" Malia didn't fight the tiny smile appearing on her face. "I guess your plan worked?" Malia assumed.

"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?" Klaus tried not to sound too harsh. He didn't like this new fondness Malia had over Elijah. She hated the man when she thought he had just ditched. Klaus secretly wished she still thought that.

"He was nice to me the moment we met. He did everything he could to save us from the witches and swore that he would protect me. People that nice are rare to come by" Klaus took this in, trying to find a way to gain her respect and trust.

_"There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption..." [Elijah voiceover]._

As Klaus turned to leave, Malia realized she forgot to tell him the most important thing that happened that day. "Hey!" The hybrid paused but didn't turn around.

"I found out something today. The baby is actually two babies, twins, a boy, and a girl. Apparently, we couldn't hear the other babies heart rate because it's more vampire than wolf" Klaus hadn't turned around but Malia could easily tell that he was smiling.

_"Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe"._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia, along with Hayley, go to the Bayou Clinic for a checkup, only to be attacked by a bunch of witches.
> 
> NOTE: The birthmark of Malia's that is referenced is shaped as the Mark of Cain from Supernatural. This isn't anyway connected with that plot line from that show, it's just the same shape.

MIKAELSON MANSION:

"I feel fine, Agnes" The elder witch was trying to convince Malia that she needed a checkup for the twins. "You are overdue for a checkup" Agnes attempted to persuade her.

Rebekah shot the coyote a look. "A lot of women would kill to have a child, let alone twins. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours" Rebekah spoke, clearly jealous that Malia was able to have kids which is something Rebekah has always wanted her entire life.

"I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it" Malia groaned In annoyance. She knew she had to have a checkup on her babies, but a part of her felt like this wasn't going to go well as if something bad was going to happen.

"Fine, I'll go" Malia pushed aside feeling. "I'm coming with, I don't trust the witches" Hayley spoke up, earning a look of disbelief from Malia. The two had been at odds since what Hayley had almost done, but the two sort of made up after Hayley allowed the pregnant girl to punch her in the face. Hayley was now trying to make up for what she did.

THE BAYOU CLINIC:

The werewolf and werecoyote had followed the witch to the clinic. Agnes was right, it was in the middle of nowhere. This was clearly shady, Malia could sense Hayley's apprehension. Agnes was void of any emotion, must be a herbal mixture that's clouding it.

"This is the doctors' office?" Hayley has a bad feeling. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!" The two walked hand-in-hand into the office. Once the duo were out of sight, Agnes made a call on her cellphone.

_"Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly"._

INSIDE THE CLINIC:

The doctor seemed a bit nervous, Malia assumed it was probably either due to the circumstance of having the baby mama of an original hybrid in her office, or that Agnes was planning something. Either way, both Hayley and Malia were on guard.

Malia was currently being given an ultrasound where the doctor checked up on the twins. The two former McCall pack members could hear the heartbeats, the second babies were much more developed now. "Both of your babies heart rates are perfect" The mother-to-be beamed with pride over the doctor's words.

"They're tough, just like you Mal" Hayley joked, making the doctor laughed before handing Malia a tissue to wipe off the gel from her abdomen. Malia did so before Hayley helped her sit up. Malia's back had been exposed, a birthmark sat right on her shoulder blade, a birthmark that all witches knew of as there was a legacy within it. Malia knew about the birthmark, her adoptive parents had brought her to the doctor in worry that it was something dangerous considering it was in a shape that no birthmarks ever looked like. However, the doctor reassured them that it was quite normal so Malia never looked into it.

**_*Yes, I know it's the mark of Cain in supernatural. But in this story, it will symbolize something else. Something that will be brought up much, much later*_ **

The doctor wanted to bring it up, wanted to warn Malia and Hayley about what the witches were making her do. But she heard the prophecy on how the babies would bring the death of all witches, Agnes told her what Sabine found out. She didn't want to die.

Malia's phone dinged, the girl took it out right after fixing her shirt so that her birthmark wasn't shown. Malia smiled at Rebekah's worried text, sending one back right away so she wouldn't freak out.

       

  
"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it" The doctor left the two behind. Hayley and Malia shared a look of skepticism as they waited for the doctor.

A wolf howling startled both the werewolf and werecoyote, the tone of the howl seemed urgent like it was warning them. Hayley shuffled over to the window and saw the headlights of multiple vehicles pulling up to the clinic, ushering Malia over to see what was happening.

The Hale growled lowly in response. Both girls heard the footsteps of Dr. Paige nearing the room so they moved back into their original positions to try and look less suspicious.

She entered the room with said pills. "Actually, Mal's not very good with pills" Hayley lied. "Heh, neither am I, truth be told" Dr. Paige's heart rate sped up as she got nervous. The doctor turned to prepare something after handing Malia the pills. It seemed to be a syringe.

The two girls shared a knowing look before nodding. The doctor swiftly turned around to stab Malia with the syringe that smelled like wolfsbane, only for Malia to easily take it from her grasps and stab her in the neck instead. Hayley was getting the window open as Malia did so. The two quickly snuck out before running off.

BAYOU:

Neither pack mates wasted any time, running as fast as they could away from the clinic. The two were stopped by a few male witches who went to attack them with their magic, Malia and Hayley both snapped their necks with no hesitation of guilt flooding through them.

Another witch tried to sneak up on the preoccupied best friends but had his neck snapped by Rebekah Mikaelson. The two girls turned around to see the blonde standing there with a smirk on her face. Although, her chemo-signs contradicted this smirk as she was flooded with worry.

"Have to say, I'm impressed" Rebekah stated as she looked over at the dead witches. "How'd you find us?" Hayley inquired as she caught her breath.

"Malia's text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?" Rebekah gestured to the dead men. "Male witches, warlocks, something like that" In the distance, Rebekah noticed the flashlights of more warlocks arriving.

"There're more of them. Run!" But before they could, Rebekah was shot by an arrow. Malia stayed still, not knowing what to do.

Stiles always told her that, "rules of the animal kingdom don't apply to friends". She couldn't leave Rebekah behind, even if the girl could take care of herself. "I got her, Mal. Go!" Hayley shouted.

Knowing that the two had each other, the werecoyote didn't hesitate to phase into her coyote form before running off.

BAYOU CLINIC, LATER:

Hayley and Rebekah ended up making there way back to the clinic after calling Klaus, only to find all the other attacker's dead. Each and everyone had been killed by something that wasn't them.

"Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day?" Rebekah said sarcastically when Klaus finally showed up. "Who took her, Rebekah? Hayley?" Klaus tried to keep himself composed.

"I don't know" However, these words seemed to start to set him off. "What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?" Before either could respond, the three heard multiple howls coming from the werewolves of the bayou.

"Lovely. Maybe Hayley's cousins will know where she is" The three made their way behind the clinic, about to go searching together in the bayou.

Hayley caught Malia's scent coming closer and closer. The werewolf put her hand out to stop the two Mikaelson's from coming. "She's here" Hayley sighed in relief.

The three watched as a coyote slowly emerged from the wooded area. You wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't a normal coyote if it didn't glow its inhuman vibrant blue eyes at the three.

The coyote transformed back into Malia, the pregnant girl. She was on the ground and completely naked. Both Rebekah and Klaus were stunned and unsure of what to do considering it wasn't something they had seen Malia really do before.

Hayley rolled her eyes at them before running to Malia's side and wrapping her in a long jacket that luckily went to Malia's thighs.

Klaus and Rebekah made their way over, Klaus practically pushing past Hayley to check for injuries on his baby mama. "How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!" Rebekah exclaimed, not even bothering to hide her worry over her new friend that was carrying her baby niece and nephew.

"The wolves, their alpha kept me safe while the rest went after the warlocks" Malia furrowed her eyebrows at the memory. The alpha was the wolf that had been watching over her at the pool the night the Mikaelson's went to the ball. He kept her safe and secure while all the other wolves tore apart the witches. She didn't understand why considering she wasn't apart of their pack like Hayley was. Maybe it was because she was best friends with Hayley. Or maybe, as Sabine had told her, it was because of the twins and how they were miracle babies.

"The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux—" Hayley cut Klaus off from yelling louder. "It wasn't Sophie, it was Agnes" Klaus scoffed. "Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!" He declared maliciously. "Not if Elijah gets to them first" Rebekah's words got Malia's full attention.

"Elijah, you talked to him?" Klaus frowned in jealousy which was something Hayley took mental note of. "He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you" The Original clarified. The corners of Malia's lips curved upwards for a brief moment before they fell in weary.

"Can we go home now? I need a nap and some deer to—" Malia stopped when she ultimately passed out from exhaustion. Klaus caught her as she slumped down, scooping her up in his arms with ease.

"Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you" As Klaus made his way towards the car, Hayley and Rebekah shared a brief knowing look before following behind him.

 


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah returns and tensions remain high between the two brothers. Meanwhile, Sophie gets attacked by the witches with something that will kill the twins.

MIKAELSON MANSION:

It had been a mundane day for Malia considering literally nobody was home. The only thing that got her excited was when Derek told her that he was on the way to New Orleans.

Everything was uneventful until Rebekah and Hayley got back from wherever they went. "Did you finally pick any names?" Rebekah questioned eagerly after they had started chatting.

"No, I have ideas but I want to wait until their born to officially choose" Malia replied, sitting on the floor while the other two stood. There weren't any chairs nearby and Malia didn't want to get up.

"Derek's on his way" Hayley lit up at the mention of her other Hale friend while Rebekah looked extremely confused. "Derek? Please tell me he isn't another suitor, we can't handle any more" Malia scrunched up her nose in disgust while Hayley laughed.

"Derek's her cousin, he's an evolved werewolf of her species. He can turn into an actual wolf like me" Hayley explained, amused that she thought Derek was a lover. "Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind" The two rolled their eyes playfully at Rebekah's bitter remark.

Before anyone else could say something, the door of the mansion opened. "Nik, finally! What—" Rebekah froze when her brother walked in with Elijah, her other older brother.

Rebekah sped over to Elijah and wrapped him in a hug. Over Rebekah's shoulder, Elijah saw that Malia left the room to give them privacy. "Elijah! You're safe! Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah questioned, making Hayley snicker quietly. Elijah smiled at his sister, pleased to see that she was in New Orleans and helping to watch over Malia.

"Excuse me just a moment" Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Elijah went the same way that Malia had left in. "Where is he going?" Hayley smiled, knowing that they needed time to talk as well. And even though the werewolf didn't have the same ability to sense chemosignals like Malia and Derek, it was so painfully obvious that Klaus was jealous. Of what? Honestly, it's all up to interpretation. Rebekah just thinks that it has to do with Klaus thinking that Elijah will take over his role as the twins' father. But Hayley, on the other hand, thinks it has nothing to do with the twins and more towards the fact that Elijah seems to be closer with Malia then him despite not knowing him as long as he knew her.

Meanwhile, Malia on the patio, taking in her surroundings when Elijah showed up. "You're back" Elijah grinned at the werecoyote. "I'm back" Malia smiled in return. "Remind me to punch Nolan for daggering you" Elijah couldn't help but laugh at the girl's words. Even though he had only known her for a short amount of time, he had begun to care for her. It was the Malia effect. You can try and try to hate her all you want, but very few can fully do so.

MIKAELSON MANSION, NEXT DAY:

The three Mikaelson's were in the parlor room chatting, Rebekah was complaining over and over about the dead girl Niklaus gave to Elijah as a 'Welcome Home' gift, she hated cleaning up blood which got all over the antique rug.

Elijah and Klaus went back to reading until both originals heard a familiar set of footsteps, looking up in synch to see Malia coming downstairs to go to the kitchen. The girl was still in her plaid pajama set and didn't brush her hair, but she still looked beautiful.

Each man was captivated by the girl. She was bold and beautiful. Her pregnancy only made her glow in their eyes.

Klaus couldn't help but glare at Elijah as he pushed his book off to the side before following behind the girl into the kitchen. He felt threatened by his own brother. Elijah was the 'good brother' to everyone, he always overshadowed Klaus even when the hybrid had attempted to do something good in the past. He didn't want his role in both his children and Malia's life. He only hoped that Elijah wouldn't try to overstep, otherwise there would be consequences once more.

KITCHEN:

Malia had been sifting hungrily through the fridge when Elijah walked in. "Good Morning" He greeted. "Did you know that people hunt deer and you can buy deer meat from places? It's called venison. I tell Neilson to get me some every day, but he never does. He said we could have whatever we want, he even offered to buy me a stupid diamond necklace that I merely glanced at online. Why doesn't he want to buy venison?" Malia ranted as she tried to find something else to eat. A bright, amused smile planted itself on the lips of the original as he listened to the girl ramble.

"I'll make sure we add it to the grocery list" Rebekah then entered the kitchen, casually dragging the girl's dead body with her to go outside. "Speaking of, add bleach" She added before continuing to drag the body outside to dispose of.

"I do hope my siblings were hospitable during my absence," Malia thought about the time period from when Elijah got daggered to the present. "I'm rarely allowed to leave, I feel like I'm in jail. But I know that they do it as a way to protect me, especially from the witches" Malia explained, frowning at the memory of the witches trying to kill them.

"Yes, about those murderous witches..." Malia couldn't hold back the groan of annoyance escaping her mouth. "Those evil witch-bitches almost killed Hayley and me" Malia scrunched up her nose. "Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem" Rebekah entered the kitchen once more, except without the body.

"I'm all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?" Rebekah questioned eagerly. "Potentially no one," Elijah noticed the look he was getting from the two. "Alright, potentially everyone".

MIKAELSON MANSION, LATER:

Rebekah and Hayley were forced to stay behind, once again, to watch Malia. While Hayley didn't mind, Rebekah was getting really irritated with the boys constantly making her stay behind since they had each other now.

Rebekah walked into Malia's room with a basket full of apples. "Time for the demon spawns to snack" Hayley laughed at the nickname while it didn't phase Malia. "Why do you insist to keep calling them that?" Malia rose an eyebrow. "Have you picked out my niece and nephew's names yet?" Malia didn't say anything, giving Rebekah the answer she knew she would get.

Rebekah put the basket of apples in front of the pregnant woman. "Take one, they'll keep the twins healthy" Malia took one, despite hating apples. Her earliest memory as a child was watching Snow White with her younger adoptive sister, Kylie. After the apple was poisoned, the girl refused to eat apples in fear of it happening to her.

"I feel fine, I think it was something from Sophie. She better not be sick" Malia referred to earlier when she felt a random burst of pain that wasn't her own.

"Do us a favor and don't die on our watch, we'll never hear the end of it" The blonde joked, although she was clearly serious and concerned for her. "You know when we first met, I thought you were a bitch" Hayley, who had just taken a bite of an apple, almost choked from Malia's random words, having to cough for a bit to stop herself.

"What changed your mind?" Rebekah inquired, not even trying to suppress the wide grin on her lips. "I still think you're a bitch, it's one of my favorite things about you" Rebekah smile grew if it was even possible. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say" The grin fell from Rebekah's face.

"Remember it when I'm gone" Both pack members frowned sadly. "Gone? Where are you going?" Hayley asked. Rebekah looked at the two girls somberly. She wasn't used to having many friends, especially female friends considering that she comes off as a "bitch". But she couldn't stay, she wouldn't make herself do so.

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so... as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop" Malia frowned in disappointment. She was going to miss the Mikaelson girl, she was upfront about everything and was able to hold her own in a fight.

Malia was about to take a bite out of the apple in her hands when she felt a wave of nausea. "What's wrong?" The blonde and brunette were instantly at her side.

"Probably morning sickness" Rebekah felt her forehead. "You're burning up, actually".

LATER:

Malia groaned as she laid down on the bed. She wasn't used to feeling sick considering her extra healing factor.

"Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute" Rebekah scolded as the two tried to get her fever to go down. "I've never been sick before" Malia whined.

"Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece and nephew are healing you up as we speak" Hayley and Rebekah were hoping that she would be fine, hoping that it was just Sophie being sick and not anything too dangerous.

Elijah finally showed up, except he also had Sophie with him. "What the hell is she doing here?" Hayley growled in protectiveness. "I'm trying to help" Sophie defended herself, slightly sighing at the predicament.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" Rebekah yelled at her brother who was able to keep his composure despite everything.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can" Elijah spoke smoothly, trying to calm his little sister down. "I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herb" Sophie turned to face Rebekah. "I'll text you the list" Rebekah didn't attempt how pissed she was that they were making her go get herbs instead of taking care of Malia as she and Hayley had been." Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl" Rebekah shoved the wet cloth into Elijah's chest before stomping off.

LATER, MIKAELSON MANSION POOL:

Malia sat on the ground with Hayley as the rest of the group was trying to get everything ready. Apparently, they were putting her in the pool to slow down her heartbeat.

"I talked to Derek, he's less than ten minutes away" Sophie made her way over with a weird concoction mixed into a glass. "Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down" Sophie handed Malia a drink, which she drank without hesitation.

Sophie then turned her attention to the eldest Mikaelson available. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down" Sophie instructed. "How do you suggest I do that?" Elijah queried. "Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure".

Elijah did so, holding Malia up bridal-style in his arms while they were in the pool. "This is never gonna work" Rebekah freaked, wanting to try anything else that gave the twins a better chance at living. "Davina will break the link, we just need time" Malia cries out in pain. They needed a miracle and fast.

***

Malia started to gasp for air, feeling as if it was being withheld from her lungs. "I can't breathe" She managed to squeak out. Malia wasn't used to situations like this, feeling helpless. She couldn't fight and kill her way out of this, she also had to worry about the two fetus's nesting in her womb.

"Okay, long deep breaths, Malia! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice. You'll be okay. You'll be okay" Elijah's voice had been comforting for a moment until the clock struck 9 pm.

Malia's screams started echoing everywhere around them, her eyes turning blue instinctively at the thought of her babies dying. But before anything serious could happen, they were unlinked and her screaming stopped. The vibrant and inhuman blue eyes quickly faded back into their natural dark brown color.

"Can't leave you alone for a second, huh?" Malia's head whipped towards where her cousin Derek Hale stood. Derek and Elijah helped her out of the pool.

"I didn't think I'd actually miss someone from Beacon Hills this much" Malia admitted before pulling him in a tight hug that would've hurt if he was human.

"I didn't think you'd get into this much trouble when you've been gone for a few months" Derek teased, looking a lot happier than when he was back in Beacon Hills.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Der".

LATE NIGHT, MIKAELSON MANSION:

Elijah and Klaus went to take care of the evil witches, Rebekah was gone now, and Derek went to go unpack his stuff in his rental apartment. That left Hayley and Malia, once again, at the mansion.

After a while, there was a knock at the door. Malia recognized the scent as a vampire. Malia grabbed a spare wooden stake before Hayley opened the door.

There stood the man that Klaus once saved and raised as his own, Rebekah's ex-boyfriend, the King of New Orleans, and the one who scared the witches so much that they begged for the Mikaelson's help.

"Hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met!" Malia gripped tightly on the stake while Hayley stood in front of her friend protectively.

Do these two ever get a break?


	7. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Hayley are kidnapped by a familiar face. Elijah, Klaus, and Derek are on the hunt to find the girls. A scary revelation is made by the kidnapper about the twins that causes a lot of doubt.

BAYOU:

Hayley and Malia both came to after being knocked unconscious. They weren't too pleased with waking up in a random trunk, not knowing anything but the fact that they were both kidnapped and that they needed to get the hell out, ASAP.

When they started getting restless and not caring how much noise they were making just to get out, the truck they were in stopped. The two girls met eyes, an unspoken plan to attack whoever opened the trunk.

When the man did open the trunk, he somehow was able to hold them back. "Tyler?" Malia recognized the man immediately, wondering why an old friend of theirs would betray them.

Tyler Lockwood was a hybrid, part vampire and part werewolf. Hayley brought him to Beacon Hills to helped him break the sire he had to Klaus.

While staying there, Tyler had developed a bit of a crush on Malia while Hayley was crushing on him and Malia was dating Stiles. The hybrid eventually left after breaking his sire bond, trying to put his crush in the past considering he had a girl waiting for him back home.

But now, finding out that Malia slept with the man who forced him to be one of his slaves, it was the ultimate betrayal. And now she was pregnant with the original hybrids kid!

"You don't wanna fight me, Hayley, Malia. You two know you can't beat a hybrid" Tyler used zip ties to bind their ankles so they couldn't run off.

"Ahh! Let us go, you backstabbing half-breed piece of shi—" Tyler cut Hayley off and yanked the two out, holding them with his unusually strong hybrid strength, dragging them off.

~

It seemed like he was somehow charmed by a witch, there's no way he would be able to overpower both Hayley and Malia like how he was.

They arrived at an encampment, a rundown one. He dropped the two down harshly on a stoop of a little shack.

"Where the hell are we, Tyler?" Malia growled. "The armpit of Louisiana" Both girls tensed when Tyler took out a knife.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Hayley asked, worried more so for her pregnant friend than herself. "Depends on you two" Tyler then cut the zip ties that bound their feet. Malia's first instinct was to run but she needed to know what Tyler wanted and how many people he had as backup. Besides, she couldn't just leave Hayley behind and just hope that she runs off too.

"Hey, you attacked us, remember? You ambushed us in our own backyard" Hayley snapped.

"It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're both shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girls I met in Beacon Hills. Especially you, Malia" He snapped right back, looking at the werecoyote who glared at him. The girl kept her mouth shut knowing that whatever she would say would end up pissing off the hybrid.

"Tyler, I'm sorry, but a lot has happened since the last time we saw you" Hayley tried to go the empathic route, make him believe what they were sad and scared, that they were still friends with him.

"You mean that you let your best friend get pregnant?" Hayley and Malia were a bit taken back that Tyler had found out. After all, the only people who knew outside of New Orleans was Derek Hale who hated Tyler and wouldn't have told him.

"A hybrid baby with two different types of wolf? Yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned all about you two" Tyler pulled down Hayley's sweater just enough for the three to see her birthmark.

"This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region" Then Tyler did the same to Malia, showing off her birthmark.

"And you? Well, that's a long story that the witches don't even fully understand" Tyler then turned back to Hayley, talking about her family.

"And right here—" Tyler gestured around. "Is all that's left of your pack" The three looked around and saw more shacks and tents made up of blankets all around.

Malia spotted a blonde girl standing nearby, watching them. "Hey! You!" The girl was immediately startled, scurrying off with a smell of fear that was easy to pick up.

"Help us!" Malia shouted as the girl ran off. "They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding because they were persecuted for decades by vampires" Another werewolf appeared, one like Hayley and Tyler.

"Is this her?" He inquired, looking at Malia with curiosity and a bit of awe. "Yeah, Dwayne. Get both of them inside" The two freaked out. "Tyler! I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Malia threatened.

THE BAYOU:

After having the witches perform a locator spell to find Malia, the Mikaelson brother's and Derek Hale went in search of the missing best friends.

It seemed as if Klaus took a liking to Derek, seeing where Malia got her bluntness and aggression from. He knew that the Hale would do anything to protect Malia and Hayley, something that made him want to keep Derek around as a bodyguard for Malia.

"We should head south towards the water" Elijah spoke, determined to find both wolves. Though, it was mainly Malia who he wanted to find. The girl who was not only pregnant with his niece and nephew but also someone who Elijah has grown close too in a different way then he did with Hayley.

"You seem quite determined to find the little coyote and her friend" Klaus observed, mostly empathizing Malia. Most(including Elijah) would see this as him just being mischievous and teasing his older brother, but Derek could tell that this was far from the truth. He was using humor as a defense to hide the fact that he didn't like Elijah getting close to Malia.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down" Elijah scoffed at his younger brother who smirked deviously.

"Ah, so I've touched a nerve? You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Malia by assuming the role of family patriarch" Klaus hissed out.

"Guys..." Derek slightly growled, trying to get their attention as he picked up on a familiar scent. "If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake" Derek had enough of their sibling rivalry and growled loudly, finally getting their attention.

"I got a scent" Was all the werewolf said before following the trail of the scent, the Mikaelson's following behind as Klaus also started to notice that the scent seemed familiar to him.

They came across an SVU, one that made Derek groan out loud. He knew exactly who took the girls, a hybrid who annoyed the shit out of him.

"The scent, I know it. One of Klaus' hybrids who came to Beacon Hills to break the hybrid sire curse, Tyler Lockwood" Klaus couldn't help but groan at the mention of the Lockwood boy.

"He knew the girls but he didn't hate them. After all, he had a crush on Malia. Must be revenge on you" Elijah and Derek looked at Klaus who tried to act innocent despite knowing precisely why Tyler was doing this.

"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Malia or Hayley?" Elijah gave his brother a look.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl" Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Why do I suspect this is the least of your offenses?" Derek didn't know what he had done, but it still didn't make sense to him. Why would he go after Malia just because she's pregnant with his kids? After all, Malia didn't even know who he was when they slept together.

"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first, Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter" Klaus pulled a blanket out of the SVU and sniffed it to try and pick up a scent.

"He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off" Elijah sighed in frustration while Derek thought for a moment.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Klaus had a hint of guilt in his eyes. Not over what he did, hit the fact that it was now affecting his children, the mother that carried them, and the loyal friend who would do anything to keep said mother out of trouble.

"Well, there was this business with his mum...". Elijah couldn't believe it. "You killed his mother. Wonderful" He spoke incredulously. Derek just watched the two brothers fight. There was no use of getting in the middle considering that they were way stronger than him. Besides, he knew what it was like to fight against a sibling, he did it quite frequently with Laura (when she was still alive) and Cora.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus tried to defend himself but it wasn't convincing either Elijah nor Derek.

"And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Malia? Hayley?" Klaus sneered, a devious smirk then forming on his face.

"So you do care about her. Well, go on, then. Have at it, brother. Save her. Claim what spoils you can. I've sampled what she has to offer and let me tell you, she is exquisite—" Derek's eyes flashed the same blue as his cousins in a warning while Elijah looked as if he was going to kill his brother.

"Niklaus, so help me..." Klaus stopped him, tired of the game he started. "Enough. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself" Using his hybrid speed, the man disappeared in search of the boy he turned and wanted to murder.

SHACK IN BAYOU:

Tyler left the two alone in the shack for a bit, both were zip-tied to a fire stove. "When you get the chance,  _run_ " Hayley mouthed the last word. "No—" Hayley stooped the girl's protests. "I'll be fine" Hayley stopped talking when Tyler walked into the room.

"Tyler, there's been a wolf watching Malia lately. Protecting her, like it instinctively knows that she's part of its pack despite them being two different types of wolf" Hayley paused before continuing.

"You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want...was it you?" Tyler turned to the two, slightly confused.

"No, but you're right—only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus. Which is why we're here" Malia was confused on what the hell Tyler was talking about.

"The whole original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep Malia and the baby safe. so, if you hurt her, they'll  _kill_  you and I won't stop them" Tyler looked at them, void of any emotions in his eyes.

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?" Dwayne entered the shack and joined them. "You ready for this?" Dwayne nodded.

"Let's do it" Tyler pulled a syringe out of his bag. "What the hell are you doing! Tyler!" Malia shouted in fear for her babies.

Dwayne walked over and held Malia down while the girl thrashed alongside Hayley who did the same. "Tyler, please. No! Tyler!" Hayley screeched as the werecoyote flashed her blue eyes. It didn't scare the other two, however.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!" Tyler stuck the syringe into Malia's stomach and drew some blood, ignoring the screams of protest from both of his former friends.

Once he removed the syringe, he didn't hesitate to jam it into Dwayne's neck which injected the blood into his system. Hayley and Malia watched in horror when Tyler snapped Dwayne's neck without hesitation.

~

Tyler lifted the body off the floor and moved it to the other side of the room. The hybrid rolled his eyes when he noticed the looks of anger and disgust he was receiving.

"Don't get all judgy! Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!" Malia scoffed. "Really? He volunteered for you to inject him with my blood and snap his neck? That's hard to believe" The girl snapped.

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby" Hayley's eyes widened in realization while Malia was too focused on finding an escape that meant that Hayley wouldn't get left behind.

"You're trying to turn him into a hybrid? That's impossible!" Malia's eyes widened when she heard this. She couldn't believe that Tyler would even attempt that, curse someone with the same thing he hated Klaus for. ' _Hypocrite_ ' Malia hissed in her mind.

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves" Malia was at least happy that nobody knew it was twins, though it was confusing on how nobody noticed.

"I am sick of everyone thinking that my child's a demon! They're a fetus, not a monster" Malia yelled furiously. Tyler only shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move" Tyler grabbed a knife from the bag and set it on the table. "No way I let that happen".

"How can you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" Hayley questioned. Although she was a bit hesitant to believe that Klaus didn't know, Malia was 100% sure that he wouldn't have known. He wouldn't do to his children what was done to him, to both of them.

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing" It was then when Dwayne woke up, gasping for air as he did so.

"You're gonna have to feed on her" Tyler took the knife and made a small cut on Malia's neck. "Do it" He ordered as the girls continued to scream in protest.

Dwayne sauntered over and began to feed on her despite her protests. After a moment, Dwayne abruptly stopped feeding and fell down to the floor in pain. Tyler pushed the newly turned hybrid outside and left the shack to tend to him.

This was when both Hayley and Malia noticed the knife he left behind. Both girls strained to grab it but sadly couldn't reach. When Hayley realized she couldn't reach it, she instead grabbed a broken chair leg from the floor.

Both girls hoped that they could get out of this alive.

~

Tyler and Dwayne returned to the shack, the girls were a bit shocked that he was still alive. "It worked, didn't it? He's a hybrid" Malia stated. "If Klaus gets a hold of you if he gets that kid? He wins" Both girls have each other a look, knowing they'd have to continue talking to him until they got a way to get out.

"Then help us hide the baby from him!" Tyler picked the knife off of the floor. "Help us run!" Tyler shook his head.

"He'll find you, Mal, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says" Malia had never felt more terrified in her life.

"Tyler, stop, don't do this. This isn't you, you're not like this" Malia tried to persuade him while using her wolf claws to untie the zip tie while Hayley got her own off.

Tyler shook his head and made his way towards the two. Hayley got the wood from the broken chair and stabbed the man in the chest, both were out of their binds now.

Tyler screamed in pain before pulling the wood out of his chest. "That was stupid" Dwayne rushed I'm at this moment, glaring at Tyler instinctively.

"Get away from her" Malia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you care?" Tyler inquired. "I said get away!" Realization hit Malia that he was now aired to the twins, which currently included her since they were in her womb.

"You got what you wanted, now get lost!" Malia, desperate to get her and Hayley out of their predicament, spoke up.

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me and the babies, you too. You need to stop him" Tyler was pissed off. "SHUT UP!" The more experienced hybrid exclaimed.

Dwayne came up behind Tyler and tossed him to the ground. Tyler landed on the floor and when he went to get up, Dwayne tackled him in almost a primal state due to his sire bond with both of the twins and Malia in a way.

Tyler had dropped the knife which Hayley grabbed and cut herself free before doing the same for Malia. Tyler eventually overpowered Dwayne and pulled his heart out of his chest. But by the time he did that, Malia and Hayley were gone.

BAYOU:

The two girls split up, one running one direction and the other running in the other direction. As Malia ran with incredible speed, she almost bumped into her cousin, Derek Hale. Malia sighed in relief, hugging her cousin who was a bit taken back by the sudden physical affection that Malia usually struggled with expressing.

"Tyler fucking kidnapped us!" Malia exclaimed on anger. "I know. I picked up his scent when we went searching for you two. Klaus is taking care of him. Where's Hayley?" Malia honestly shrugged as she caught her breath.

"I don't know. We decided to run two different directions just in case he caught up to one of us" Malia explained. Both caught the scent of blood, Tyler's specifically.

"Damnit" Malia swore before the two headed in the direction of the shack where they knew Klaus was taking care of Tyler.

Malia was confused when she didn't see Tyler but Hayley and Elijah were there. Elijah felt a sense of relief that Derek had found Malia.

But now he had to confront his brother about Tyler. Normally he would never believe the abomination of a man who would try to take a child's life, but Tyler's plan did work and Dwayne did turn into a hybrid. And considering all the things Klaus has done recently, who knows.

Klaus was also relieved when he saw that Derek had found his cousin. Klaus grew an attachment to the woman who carried his children in her womb, their children. If Tyler had done anything to hurt her or the twins...he would probably go insane.

"Now that the cavalry is here, please continue and explain what the bloody hell this is!" Klaus exclaimed, motioning towards Dwayne's dead body. Malia felt a tiny pang of remorse considering that the hybrid died trying to protect her and the twins.

"Tyler Lockwood brought Malia here to test a theory" Klaus nodded to his brother, urging him to continue. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew that. Furthermore, that you intended to use this knowledge to build an army" Malia was beyond confused, not understanding why they think Klaus would be like this.

After everything he had to endure as a child from the hands of his step-father, why would he curse his own children with the same fate? To be a blood bag for his 'hybrid army'? It was absolutely absurd.

Derek thought the same thing. Although he hadn't known Klaus for long, he could honestly tell how much the original hybrid was actually happy about being a father. When Malia was kidnapped with Hayley, Klaus' anger was overwhelming.

Klaus had a hurt expression cover his face. "And, of course, you assume it's true" The man scoffed. "I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it! How quickly you believe the worst, especially when it threatens her!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Oh, spare me your indignation. When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Malia or her children, beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me?" Elijah mocked his brother. " _Every king needs an heir_ ".

"My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, standing next to the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator, a bastard" The two stared at each other as they moved forward, a showdown that nobody wanted to be a part of.

"That's all I am to you, isn't it? And Rebekah. And, judging by the way Hayley hangs on your every word, it's clear she feels the same way!" He couldn't have looked even more hurt at that moment. "No doubt my children and Malia will too" Elijah's face softened when he realized his mistake. He underestimated his brother.

"Brother, if—" Klaus cut him off. "You've said all that needs to be said, brother" Klaus took a few steps back. "I'll play the role I've been given" He looked like he was gonna turn around and leave, but used his vamp-speed to run over to Elijah and bite him. A werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. To Originals, however, it was mostly a nuisance.

Malia's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do or how to react. Normally if that happened to a pack member she would attack who hurt them, but it was Klaus, someone who she also considered a pack member. Hayley and Derek were standing on both sides of her.

"You four enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia set in. Consider that bite to be my parting gift to you" Klaus looked at the shocked face of Malia, his eyes glossed with guilt and pain at what he was making her feel. It was obvious that he scared her, the woman who carried their children, the woman he had feelings for.

Klaus hesitated before leaving the bayou, the four left behind.........

 


	8. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are stuck in the Bayou while Elijah suffers from the werewolf bite. Hayley finds out more about her biological family.

SHACK, BAYOU:

Malia, Derek, and Hayley decide to stay back at the shack to take care of Elijah and so they wouldn't have to deal with an impulsive Niklaus Mikaelson waiting back at the plantation house. Derek tried to get the girls to go with him to his apartment he was renting so they could at least take a shower. When Malia refused, Hayley refused. Neither girl would leave the other behind, especially with Elijah who could potentially hurt them without meaning to.

Someone had dropped off an old bible in front of the shack with information in it about Hayley's birth family, saying that her biological name was Andrea. This information was what the girls had come to New Orleans for, there was no way they would leave now.

While Hayley and Derek were keeping watch, waiting for the mysterious person to arrive again, Malia was tending to Elijah. This was something she wasn't used to doing considering most of her friends literally couldn't get sick.

But this was Elijah Mikaelson. Her children's uncle, the man who saved her life from the witches, the man who came straight to the Bayou just to find her and Hayley, her friend. There was no way she could just leave him behind especially when she could sense his pain. Of course, Elijah wasn't going to stop trying to persuade her to leave.

Elijah laid back on the cot that was in the shack, tossing and turning restlessly, he looked pale, sweaty, and completely miserable due to the  _lovely_  wolf bite his brother left him with. Malia came back into the shack with a cup of water that Hayley handed over to her for the Original.

"Here, drink this. Hayley said it will help" Elijah took the cup of water. When he started to drink the water, he immediately started to cough and gag. Malia winced at how violent and painful it sounded. She had tried to take away his pain multiple times, but Elijah refused to let her considering she was pregnant.

"Forgive me. Please" The man choked out. "It's fine, Lijah, seriously. Remind me to punch your dumbass brother when we get back" She scowled at the thought of her baby-daddy. The Original Hybrid who was too impulsive for his own good, way worse than the werecoyote's impulsive behavior. Hell, even worse than Peter Hale's, and that was saying something.

"Yes, remind me to remind you to get in line" Elijah spoke, smiling slightly to himself at the fact that she knew his name. The girl tripped up on a few names sometimes(mostly Klaus') and he was glad she knew his and hadn't forgotten yet.

"It doesn't help that we decided to shack up in a swamp either" Hayley spoke up as she and Derek entered the shack. The two didn't want to leave Malia alone with the man for too long especially when the side effects of the bite could be kicking in soon.

When Elijah started to cough, Malia instantly rushed to his side. Hayley went to step forward to do the same but Derek held her arm to stop her. Hayley was confused until she realized what Derek was insinuating. The two had been discussing outside the possibility that Elijah might have feelings for the coyote. Now it was just time to see how he interacted with her.

"I'm fine, Malia" Elijah tried to convince the girl who just rolled her eyes. "You're not fine. I can smell your pain and discomfort. You reek of it, actually" Elijah shook his head weakly.

"Malia, please. This fever will make me unstable. And once the hallucinations begin, I'll start to see things. You must leave me here" He begged.

Derek smirked to himself at the scent of Elijah's pure fear of Malia getting hurt and the adoration he felt for her. Derek didn't know how Malia couldn't sense it, assuming it was clouded for her with the pain he was feeling.

"Elijah, I'm not leaving you" The coyote softened her gaze. "I would never leave without you".

Unknowingly to the four in the shack, a girl was watching them, one they would soon learn to be named Eve.

THE ABATTOIR:

Tyler Lockwood sat with Marcel's vampires in the abattoir to help them make a plan to stop Klaus. He felt a slight pang of guilt for hurting the girls and wanting to kill Malia, his rage against Klaus for killing his friends and his mom was more than enough to drive him to do the most insane things. He knew what had to be done. Although they couldn't kill Klaus do to the sire bond which would kill every vampire in his bloodline, he could try and stop him for as long as they could.

"All right, I'm here. Let's do this. I'll keep this simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor son-of-a-bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle" Marcel waited a moment to give the vampires a chance to back out. No vampire left the bar, all of them have some sort of grudge against Klaus Mikaelson himself. Marcel nodded proudly at his men before gesturing for Tyler to start explaining.

"You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werecoyote girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She was one of my friends. She didn't realize who he was until after they hooked up. Now she's pregnant with his kid" Tyler slightly frowned at the mention of his former crush, but shook it off.

"What the hell" Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, exclaimed in disbelief. "Just listen" Marcel stopped his man from interrupting. He had heard the story before when he first met Tyler, how an unexpecting girl got pregnant and cursed with being apart of the Mikaelson clan along with her loyal best friend and oddly terrifying cousin.

"When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bred werewolves into creatures like him" Tyler rose his hand. "You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And, the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside, we were loyal to him. Like, supernaturally loyal" Diego scoffed at the hybrid.

"Right, and that's why you're here, spilling all his secrets?" Marcel didn't blame Diego for being skeptical, he would be too if Rebekah hadn't told him that it was indeed true. "That's the point, Diego. He figured out a way to break free of it" Marcel explained, Tyler nodded.

"And I helped the rest of them too. Then Klaus killed them for their betrayal" Tyler was about to continue talking when he stopped abruptly, his eyes on the entrance of the room. In walked Rebekah Mikaelson herself, the sister of Klaus, one of the people that had been hurt the most by the original hybrid.

"Because that is what Klaus does" Rebekah met eyes with the hybrid. "Don't mind me, I'm fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler" The Lockwood boy stiffened at the sight of the original. "Rebekah. Long time no see" He greeted timidly.

"What Tyler was about to tell you is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born" Rebekah spoke, not bothering to correct him that it was twins at that moment.

"Yeah. You don't like it? Go on and take your brother's side. But you know I'm right" Tyler hissed out. Marcel decided to interject before Rebekah or Tyler tried to attack the other. "I believe you've mistaken the ladies intentions" He corrected.

Diego spoke up, confused just like the rest of the vampires. "Alright. What's going on?" He questioned. "You were absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them" Rebekah gestured Marcel.

"She's not here to fight us. She's here to help us" The blonde smiled sweetly, although it was obvious she wasn't that sweet. "That's right. But first..." Rebekah vamp-sped over to Tyler and snapped his neck. The girl then sat in the chair that he was sitting in previously.

"That is enough talk about harming those babies or their mother, they are innocent. Klaus is the one we're putting a stop to" The information that there was more than one baby was a bit shocking, but no vampire dared to do anything to hurt either unborn infant. They'd have to face the wrath of too many Mikaelson's. And nobody wants to feel the pain they would inflict on whoever hurt the twins.

THE BAYOU:

Hayley and Derek sat on the porch, pretending to relax when they really were keeping watch. Malia didn't leave Elijah's side. She refused to. He was pack, her children's pack and family, she couldn't just let him suffer.

Malia sat near Elijah's bed as she read a book about parenthood, something she decided to buy so she could parent the kids the right way.

Her reading came to a complete stop when she noticed Elijah getting restless again. Malia quickly set down her book and went to his side in worry. Malia could feel the heat of his fever practically bouncing off of him and projecting itself onto everyone else.

When Malia went to feel his forehead to make sure she wasn't just imagining things, she was sucked into his mind.

_There was a beautiful woman lying naked in a bathtub, it looked as if it were in the eighteen hundreds. The woman's body was, thankfully for Malia, covered by the bubbles of the bath._

Malia was thankful that she had only gotten a glimpse, who knows what would've happened if she saw more of whatever his mind was dreaming up.

"Celeste?" Elijah mumbled, clearly still hallucinating. "Nope, just your favorite werecoyote" Elijah was snapped out of his hallucination at the sound of her voice. "Malia, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" The girl only rose an eyebrow in slight amusement, taking a damp washcloth and resting it on the originals forehead.

"Celeste, whoever she was, was hot" Malia commented. Elijah became concerned and clearly embarrassed when he realized that he accidentally let her into his mind.

"Did I let you enter my thoughts? I'm not well. I should go. This is..." Malia cut him off. "Don't even try it, Elijah. I can't leave you behind, you're pack" Elijah smiled to himself, clearly not strong enough to argue back.

~

While still taking care of Elijah, she noticed that whenever he mumbled Celeste's name, the scent of guilt and grief was the only thing she could smell. While tending to Elijah once more, she was pulled into the same memory, only more detailed than before.

_Celeste was still laying in the bathtub, the only thing covering her naked body was the bubbles and the water._

_When Elijah(19th-century version) entered the room, Celeste playfully threw a sponge at him. Elijah caught it with ease, however, making the girl giggle._

_"Assister-moi, please, good sir" Elijah smiled cheekily. "No, I'm much happier taking in such a wondrous view. It's perfection" He admired her._

_"Your brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight" Celeste told him, getting serious. Malia knew that she was most likely talking about Klaus, considering the only other problematic brother(Kol) was usually daggered in the past._

_"I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place" Elijah half-joked. "It would take a hundred witches to put him in his place. Besides, he only ever listens to you" Celeste recalled the stories Elijah had told her._

_"Yes. He certainly needs a little discipline. Spanking of some kind is in order. I think I shall need some rehearsal. Come" Elijah teased, leaning down and locking lips with Celeste who was still in the tub._

Elijah shivered and groaned in pain. "Malia, please. This fever. My mind is flooded with these torturous memories. You have to leave. Take Derek and Hayley with you" Elijah pleased.

"Elijah, everyone knows that you always take care of everyone but yourself. For once, let someone take care of you" Elijah was a bit taken back. Just when you think you know Malia, she surprises you. And that's exactly why he wanted to keep her safe.

"There are consequences for those that care. I will not have you pay that price" Elijah felt his heart clench at the thought of what happened to Celeste ever happening to Malia in any sort of way.

"You're having memory hallucinations fueled by the infectious werewolf bite that your brother gave you, I don't think that's the worst thing that could happen. I'm not leaving" Malia sighed, remembering the words Stiles once told her. Although she was on rocky terms with him after everything, his words were something that kept her going.

"When I was a coyote, I would've ditched you. I would've left you for dead or even eaten you. But, like a  _friend_ once told me, rules of the animal kingdom don't apply to your friends".

~

After Hayley and Derek told her that they would be right back(they were going to talk to a girl who was lurking around), Malia started reading her book once more. Elijah was quiet, most likely sleeping.

That is until Elijah started thrashing and then woke up and screamed. Malia rushed to stand up. "Elijah?" The original started to hallucinate that she was Klaus, his memories bringing him back to when Klaus killed the woman he was in love with.

Elijah grabbed Malia by the throat and pinned her against the wall in a choke-hold. "Niklaus! I'll kill you, you bastard" Malia flashed her blue eyes and tried to fight her way out of the grasps of the man.

"Elijah" She managed to choke out. She had never felt scared like that in her life, not since going up against the Desert Wolf herself.

Soon enough, Elijah's face started to turn gray as veins appeared around his body. The man dropped to the floor which released Malia from the hold. She saw that Derek and Hayley had returned with the girl from the forest. The girl had stabbed Elijah with a wooden stake, rendering him temporarily dead.

Hayley ran to her friends' side immediately, helping her stay upright. Malia took a few deep breaths before meeting eye contact with the new girl. "Do you have any venison?"

~

The girl, Derek, Hayley, and Malia stood around a campfire as it was dark out. She was nice in Malia's eyes, the girl was one of the first people ever to appreciate deer as much as she did and even had some venison to share with her.

"I'm sure you got questions" The girl started, looking between the three. "No, I'm good" Malia replies as she continued to eat. Derek smirked at his odd cousin before turning his attention over to the unnamed girl.

"Only a thousands of them. Like who are you? Why are you following us? Where the hell is everyone? And, if the people in this book really are my family, what happened to them?" Hayley held a book that the girl had left at her doorstep, the one that said her birth name.

"I'm Eve. I'm following you three because you brought an Original to Werewolf Country, which is pretty much the same reason why everybody else skedaddled. If you wanna know what happened to the people in that family tree, I'll sum it up nice and quick: Marcel happened" Malia's head perked up at the familiar name.

"What did he do?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a blank stare. "He killed most of them. Later, the descendants of the ones who dodged death, he strong-armed a witch into putting a curse on them" Malia looked at Hayley with a tinge of worry.

"What curse?" Malia and Derek asked at the same time. "Swap nature around, inside out. Made it so their natural state is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry" Eve turned her attention to Hayley. "That crescent moon birthmark—that's why I got rid of mine. I didn't wanna get found up" Eve was cut off when Elijah appeared in front of the shack, seemingly cured and professional looking once more.

"Good evening. Think I might have something which belongs to you" Elijah handed Eve the stake she stabbed him with earlier. "You okay?" Malia inquired. "The wound is healed, the fever is broken, but for some strange reason I have this sharp and lingering sensation in my back" Malia cackled, finding it amusing that the original had been defeated by an untriggered werewolf.

Hayley turned to Eve. "I have to get them home. But I'll be back, okay? I need to know more" Eve nodded. "Keep that mark covered up. And bring the Hale's, they're welcome" Eve smiled at Malia who beamed with pride that Eve liked her.

The four made their way towards the Mikaelson mansion and out of the Bayou. "What happened?" Elijah asked Derek as Hayley and Malia were a bit ahead of the two, chatting about Eve. "Hayley just found something out about her biological family".

MIKAELSON MANSION:

Derek and Hayley went to Derek's apartment to get some stuff while Elijah took Malia back to the mansion/plantation house.

The two sat inside of Elijah's vehicle, not yet going inside. Elijah smiled weakly at the girl. "Quite the awkward little adventure, wouldn't you say? I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I would never want that" Malia sighed.

"I know that, Elijah. You're a good person" Elijah shook his head. "I'm not as innocent as you perceive" Elijah hesitated before putting his hands onto Malia's forehead to show her what exactly happened to Celeste.

_Elijah rushes into the same bathroom he had shown her earlier, finding Celeste sunk to the bottom of the bathtub. Elijah, desperate to save her, pulled her out of the bathtub. When he realized he was too late and she had died, Elijah started to sob._

"She died because of your brother?" Malia realized. The girl couldn't help but feel bad for Elijah, who wouldn't? His younger brother who he devoted everything to decided to kill the woman that he loved. How cruel was that? Would he try and do that to Malia? To the twins?

"She died because of me, Malia. Because I cared too deeply for her. I had allowed my brother to slip through my grasp. I loosened the reigns while Celeste consumed my every moment. I had abandoned him in the name of my own happiness. Celeste paid the price" Elijah looked at the coyote somberly. It was beyond true that she had caught his interest from the day he saw her in the witches grasps. He knew in order to keep her safe that is feelings couldn't be revealed.

That doesn't seem fair for you" Malia muttered. "Life isn't fair, it never has been. I have a whole eternity to accomplish one single task: my brother's salvation. If I surrender this, then tell me—what value would I be to my family? To myself? To your children?" Elijah places his hand on top of Malia's for a single moment.

"Stay here, please. I don't know what temper Niklaus has right now" Elijah have her hand a squeeze before letting go and going inside the mansion.

~

Elijah entered the living room in the midst of his brother and sister's argument. "Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punished today?" Rebekah crosses her arms over her chest, glaring at her brother.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe" Klaus spat sarcastically before turning serious. "You betrayed me. My own sister!" He yelled, the feeling of betrayal easily detected within his eyes.

"Niklaus, don't you dare!" With the reminder that his elder brother was there also, Klaus turned in his direction and pointed the dagger towards him.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother! Stealing my children away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Malia!" Klaus had never looked so broken, so vulnerable since he was a human facing against Mikael's punishments.

"This has  _nothing_  to do with Malia" Elijah prayed that she couldn't hear any of this. "It has everything to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now my children, my blood, will grow up to call you father!" Klaus' eyes stained with tears as he glared at Elijah.

"Is that what it is?" Rebekah stepped forward. "You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!" Klaus scoffed in disbelief. In his point of view, he had been behaving as best as he could to follow the commands of his siblings despite just wanting to do it his way. He had tried so hard only for them to believe that his intentions towards his unborn children were malicious.

"Is that so? What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you. For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home" Klaus looked at his sister briefly. "Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that we built! That he took!" His eyes traveled back to the middle where he could glare at both of his siblings.

"Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me—to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own children and their mother were pure—you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you...you can stay here together and rot".

Klaus angrily shoved the dagger in Elijah's hands rather than through his chest before storming out of the mansion. Elijah and Rebekah were left behind with the feeling of immense guilt for not believing in him.

~

Malia sat on the steps of the mansion as she tried to cover her ears to block out the yelling. She would've stayed in the car but it was becoming too overheated. Staying outside would've been fine if the Mikaelson's screaming wasn't so loud that any human could even hear it.

Klaus came storming out of the mansion, not even startling Malia considering how loud he was stomping.

"You're coming with me, little coyote" Malia scoffed at his words, wishing that Derek and Hayley were already back. "Why would I go anywhere with you? You bit Elijah and left us all behind in the freaking Bayou" Malia snapped, clearly dealing with the heat which was making her unbelievably cranky.

"Because, Malia, those children you carry are the only things on this earth that matter to me. Now you can fight me on this, but you will lose" Klaus opened the passenger door of his car, frustrated when Malia hadn't moved and was looking at the mansion as she waited for Elijah and Rebekah to come out.

"As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car" Realizing they weren't coming out for her, she reluctantly got into the car.

 


	9. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is forced to stay at the compound with Klaus. Klaus' new plan puts people Malia cares about in jeopardy. A moment almost happens between Malia and a certain someone.

MIKAELSON COMPOUND:

After Malia was towed off by Klaus to the Mikaelson Compound, she was all alone. Klaus felt pity for the girl so he let Derek come stay with them. Klaus refused to allow Hayley to stay because he thought of her as a bad influence just like Rebekah and Elijah.

The two Hale's were forced to sit at the giant table, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by tons of vampires. The only one that made her relax a bit was Marcel. They didn't really know each other but she knew his moral code of never hurting a child. Since she was pregnant with two children, there was no way he would let one of the vampires that he turned hurt her.

Klaus sat across from her, both sitting at the ends of the table. Klaus caught everyone's attention by tapping his glass with a fork. All eyes went on to him. Not with respect like they would with Marcel, but with fear.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine" The hybrid gestured towards a group of waiters to have them join the table for each guest that happened to be a vampire. Derek, knowing where this was going, squeezed Malia's hand in reassurance for both of them that she wouldn't be hurt.

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, blood dripping down at the table in an offering. "Our victories, and our defeats" He looked over at Marcel, giving him a specific look. Malia then looked at her cousin, mouthing _'kill me now'_ to him in boredom.

Klaus raised his glass to toast everyone. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow..." Marcel also raised his glass when nobody else did. "And the party never end!" He finished off, giving his man Diego a look.

Diego reluctantly lifted up his glass. "To New Orleans" He spoke up. The others repeated him before drinking their blood. Malia and Derek both rolled their eyes in the typical Hale way.

"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires" Klaus announced to the group.

"What about them" Diego questioned harshly, pointing at the two cousins. "The werecoyote and the werewolf. They're different types of werewolves that we've never seen before" Both Derek and Malia shined their blue eyes in warning, only making Diego snarl back.

"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address" Klaus snapped, moving towards the other end of the table to stand right behind Malia.

"As many of you know, the werecoyote is carrying my children and her cousin is her guard. Consequently, I trust you will all pay both of them appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our children to create hybrids. I assure you I do not" The vampires were stunned a bit. None of them really knew that it was twins, they had heard the rumor but didn't care to think that it was true.

"Wow, father of the year" Malia quipped in false amusement. Klaus became mildly frustrated with the vampires who just gave him looks of disbelief. "It appears I will have to earn your trust. Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the Bayou to turn?" Malia and Derek both gaped at him in shock.

"What? No, Klaus!" Klaus ignored Malia's shouts, continuing on. "So—eat, drink, and be merry. And, tomorrow, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt. Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!"

****

Malia had been wandering around the compound without Derek on the floor of the entrance/exit when Diego approached her, thinking that she was sneaking out. "Going somewhere?" Before either could react, the vampires head was snapped.

After the body was thrown against the wall, it turned out to be Elijah. The coyote sighed in relief but then became worried again.

"Lijah, you shouldn't be here. Your insane brother has a bunch of vampires everywhere" Elijah sighed. "I wouldn't worry about them" Rebekah and Hayley emerged from the shadows, dragging the unconscious bodies of a few more vampires.

"Come, we mustn't linger. We'll get you someplace safe, Derek will catch up later" Elijah told her softly. The pregnant woman shook her head, looking at the group with worry.

"No, don't worry about me. Klaus hasn't tried to hurt me since we got here, I'm okay" Her eyes moved to meet Hayley's. "The werewolves, your family, are in trouble. Klaus told the vampires that they could go out into the bayou and hunt down all the wolves out there. They need to be saved, not me" Malia pleaded with the three. Elijah and Hayley were convinced, but Rebekah was being stubborn per usual.

"Out in the Bayou? Do we look like a bloody vampire-rescue-squad?" The vampire snarled. "Bekah, please! They are Hayley's family and they protected me from the fucking warlocks that tried to kill me. Do you want to help me? Saving both Hayley's family and people that have protected me would be helping a lot" Rebekah couldn't argue or defy the girl's pleas, she was too damn persuasive.

LIVING ROOM:

Malia couldn't help but get angry when she saw Klaus casually sitting in the living area reading a random book as if nothing was wrong, that he hadn't done anything to harm a whole species in the bayou. She wouldn't have approached him if Derek was there but the wolf went to help them rescue the bayou wolves, leaving the girl with nobody to help her control her impulsive actions.

"Seriously? You allowed a bunch of vampires to slaughter the werewolves in the Bayou, Hayley's family, and you're just sitting there reading a dumb book?" Malia hissed out in anger.

Klaus closed his book angrily, setting it down and rising from his seat, frustrated that Malia just verbally attacked him out of nowhere. "If the werewolves are dead, then the vampires have less desire to kill you, Derek, and Hayley. I am trying to keep you safe. Not that you appreciate the effort" Klaus snarked right back.

"And as soon as I give birth, what happens to me? The twins?" Klaus didn't know what to say, making the girl sigh and roll her eyes. "If you try and take my babies away from me, I will end you" Malia threatened before stomping off, leaving a guilty and embarrassed Klaus behind.

BALCONY, COMPOUND:

Malia sighed sadly, standing in her balcony as she watched over the city. She hated waiting for He others to return from fighting, she felt pathetic that she couldn't fight.

Malia didn't even flinch when Elijah showed up practically out of nowhere. She turned to him with a hopeful look shimmering in her brown eyes.

"Are they—" Elijah cut her off. "They're safe, all of them" Malia sighed in relief, pulling him into a tight embrace without even thinking. "Thank you, for what you did for Hayley. It means a lot" She said after letting him go.

"I should go" Elijah mumbled when he realized how close they were standing now. "Yeah, probably" Malia breathed out when she also realized the tiny distance between the two. Elijah started to lean forward, their foreheads now touching, before he stopped and used his vampire speed to run off, leaving poor Malia wondering what the hell had just happened.


	10. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain teenaged witch attacks the Mikaelson brothers and Marcel, leaving Malia to teach her not to mess with the people she cares about.

MIKAELSON COMPOUND:

Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley were now allowed at the compound, although she hadn't seen much of Elijah due to the fact that she was purposefully avoiding him. After what happened with their almost kiss, Malia didn't know how to act around the original and dodged every attempt he made to communicate with her.

Malia was trying on a long, white maternity dress that Hayley and Rebekah bought her while shopping around the city. Malia loved it, despite the fact that it was too fancy for her. Besides, she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere yet. She was still on lockdown/protection from Klaus' long list of enemies.

The werecoyote huffed in frustration when she couldn't reach the zipper for the dress. This was about the time where Klaus was walking around trying to find her.

"This is an interesting sight" Klaus spoke, announcing his presence to the pregnant woman. Malia rolled her eyes before meeting the hybrid's gaze.

"Can you please help? I can't reach the zipper" Klaus smirked, sauntering over behind Malia. "What made you so inspired to dress up, love?" Klaus slowly reached for the zipper, pulling it upwards with ease, sending chills down Malia's spine when his fingers made contact softly with her upper back.

Once the dress was zipped up, Malia spun around to face her former one-night-stand/baby daddy. "Boredom. Having to sit around and do nothing is going to be what kills me. Not the witches and vampires that want to use me to get back at you" Malia replied bluntly before admiring the dress in the mirror, thankful that the girls bought it for her.

It was way too fancy for her to wear anywhere, but it definitely boosted her self-esteem and happiness.

"It's for the safety of you and our children" Klaus reminded her, not ashamed that he was taken back by how beautiful she looked in the dress. Malia was wearing such an elegant gown yet she had no makeup on, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a bit messy. She was beautiful because she was real.

"You guys seem to forget that I was stuck in my coyote form for eight years, fought against assassins trying to kill me and my friends for money, evil scientists turning teenagers into their own science experiments, and my crazy biological parents" A daring gleam shone in her eyes. "I can take care of myself" Not even Klaus wanted to argue with the stubborn girl, so he changed the subject.

"Elijah's been trying to talk to you, but your guard dogs have been shooing him away. What has my brother done to make even you avoid him?" Malia's cheeks flushed awkwardly as she recalled the last time she talked with Elijah.

"Elijah and I...we almost kissed but he disappeared on me. I don't know how to talk to him" It had never crossed his mind that Elijah would actually do something about his feelings for the pregnant girl, Klaus was shocked that his noble brother had almost done so.

"My brother, such an odd creature," Klaus said with a smile, trying to hide both his disappointment and fear. "He really is" Malia muttered in agreement, childishly twirled around in her dress, watching in the mirror in awe.

Klaus tried to hide the genuine smile as he watched Malia goofily smile while she twirled. "I will leave you alone to change back into more comfortable clothes, I cannot imagine how that feels" Klaus gazed at her one more time before leaving to deal with the pressing matters that await him elsewhere.

****

Malia, now wearing sweatpants and an old hoodie, was sitting on her bed with Hayley and Derek. "Rebekah offered to convince Klaus to let you go attend the festivities with us, if you want to" Malia shook her head.

"Rebekah and Klaus aren't in the best place right now, I'm not gonna let her poke the bear" Malia dismissed. She had gotten to know Rebekah very well, she didn't want the original to get a dagger stabbed into her chest before she got to meet her niece and nephew.

"You don't have to stay here, you aren't their prisoner. You're a Hale" Derek reminded her. "He's right, you're a Hale. You're stubborn, moody, and constantly roll your eyes dramatically" Hayley agreed, making Malia laugh and Derek raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"And, we tend to raise some hell" Derek added. "I always do".

****

Rebekah was glad to spend a bit more time with Malia one-on-one. The two were sifting through some old clothes of Rebekah's to help her find what she was going to wear for the Casket Girl's festivities. Malia loved when Rebekah explained how it was actually based off of what she had done, proud of her friend for being a badass.

"The little witch is missing?" Malia only spoke to the teen witch a few times, though she wasn't surprised that the girl escaped. "Walked right out of the front door, apparently. Know anything about it?" Malia shook her head.

"No, but I don't blame her" Rebekah cocked her head, curious about what was going on through the werecoyote's mind. "Why not?" Malia shrugged.

"She probably realized how Marcel and even Klaus were just holding her captive to keep control over the witches. If I were her, I would too" Malia explained. Rebekah sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club. Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible. Hopefully, we can keep Derek from joining them" Rebekah and Malia left the room, looking over the balcony to see Klaus and Marcel muttering to each other, no doubt conspiring.

"Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl" Rebekah couldn't help but reminisce, knowing that she was repeating her life again.

"Are we still talking about Davina?" Rebekah watched the two men intensively. "Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together".

COMPOUND, NIGHTTIME:

Malia had been trying to sleep when she heard painful screams from the oh-so-familiar voices of Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus. Malia instinctively flashed her werecoyote eyes, growling lowly as she rushed to her main area where Davina was. The girl was using her magic to torture the trio.

Malia could understand Davina's anger towards the three men but she wasn't going to let her torture them, especially not the father of her unborn twins.

Malia growled louder, catching everyone's attention. "Malia, run" Elijah warned, not wanting her to get hurt by the vengeful witch. Malia only ignored him, glaring at the witch.

Davina was terrified due to the fact that she hadn't dealt with creatures like Malia. In a panic, she tried to use her magic to defend herself and was shocked when her 'Motus'-like spell didn't work at all.

Nobody knew that the twins inside of Malia, the baby girl and boy, were powerful witches. They weren't even born yet, all they knew was that they loved their mother and wanted to protect her. They would destroy the entire city to protect their mother.

"Performance issues?" Malia spoke cockily, punching her powerfully in the face. Davina was too stunned to compose herself to fight back. Before she could do anything else, Rebekah showed up out of nowhere and stopped her. "What did I tell you, us girls have got to stick together" Rebekah basically scolded her.

"She tried to kill the father of my children, I think that defies the girl code" Rebekah shook her head, using her vampire speed to grab Davina and the random human boy, Tim, and leave before the two got hurt even more than they already had been.

Malia helped the three vampires up, leaving no time to rub it in their faces. "I told you, I can take care of myself" Klaus, despite the tension from the previous events, couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess underestimated you, love" Malia smirked back, the two not noticing the curious look from Marcel and the confused/hurt look on Elijah's face.

The three healed quickly, Klaus' phone rang before anyone could say anything else. Klaus answered the call, putting it on speaker.

_"Rebekah, where are you?"_

_"I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery" Rebekah hissed on the other side of the phone._

_"Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours"._

_"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working" Malia was curious about what Klaus did to Davina that even vampire blood couldn't heal._

_"No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her" Klaus looked smug._

_"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly" Klaus couldn't help but scoff at this._

_"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me and even tried to attack the woman pregnant with my children. This was her choice, not mine"._

Klaus hung up and noticed the looks he was getting from his adoptive son and older brother. "Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? If it were not for Malia, we would not be standing here! I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah. I remain as redeemable as ever" Klaus exclaimed.

"So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself," Elijah remarked, disgusted with his brother. "You know what the worst part is? It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like" Klaus wasn't amused, Malia was glad she wasn't apart of the argument and watched curiously to see what happened next. She had a feeling that Marcel did something to save Davina's life.

"Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share" Klaus moved over to stand by Malia's side, not knowing what would happen or if Marcel would be triggered enough to do something to Malia.

"Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first" Marcel then explained how he made a deal with Sabine to put a protection spell on the girl he saw as a daughter.

"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very clever. I suppose I should be proud" Marcel merely shrugged. "Eh, I just wanted to make sure I had a fail-safe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you" He spat.

"Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family" Klaus retorted.

"Davina is Marcel's family, Niklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life? You will call Rebekah. You'll tell her that Davina will recover. I do wish the same could be said for that boy" Klaus grumbled but stepped aside to do so, leaving Malia to deal with the other two.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Malia? Davina's a child" Malia snarled at Marcel's words. "First of all, she's a teenager. And second, she tried to attack a woman who's pregnant with twins. I was defending myself and you guys. You're welcome" Malia winced at the end, feeling a powerful kick towards the right side of her stomach.

Klaus was at her side in a flash, clearly worried as Elijah and Marcel were. Despite any anger Marcel or Elijah had for Malia and Klaus, she was still a woman pregnant with two innocent babies.

"Are you alright?" Klaus placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's fine, Baby A isn't too happy right now. He gets like that whenever I'm upset" Klaus sighed in relief. "You can tell them apart?" He then asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. He's towards my right and moves around more when I'm upset. The other one, she's to my left and moved around whenever I'm happy" Klaus was glad it was Malia who was carrying his children—their children. Despite her oddness, she was going to be an extremely good mother.

 


End file.
